Enjoy the Silence
by tlcinbflo
Summary: James Vega has been enjoying a relationship with the woman of his dreams, Aria Shepard, since the end of the Reaper War. There comes a point, however, when it's time to meet the parents, and today is that day. Today, James Vega will be meeting Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. He has no reason to be nervous, does he? Just a fluffy short story; Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is a gift for someone who has supported me and inspired me on this journey of writing and sharing Sloan and Kaidan's story (The Reason). I certainly hope you enjoy this, Lena. If you haven't read her work, you most definitely should - Check out her profile: Vorcha Girl. It's amazing.

I expect this to be three chapters, all between 1500-2000 words. I will try to update quickly, but I work two jobs and The Reason is my main focus. Though, this is a nice break, so I am hoping to have it finished this month. The title comes from the Depeche Mode song Enjoy the Silence.

I hope you like my first attempt at a Shega fic. I would love to hear what you think... **\- TLC**

* * *

Chapter One

Aria Shepard stirred, slowly coming to consciousness, and stretched lazily in bed. The soft sheets brushed sensually against her naked skin. Memories from the night before returned and she felt herself blushing as she rolled to her side, facing the mammoth source of heat to her right. She felt the smile pulling at her lips as she propped herself up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand as she let her eyes drink in the man beside her.

Naturally tanned skin, tattooed for decoration but somehow Shepard preferred the battle scars. He was wide, thick, and sculpted and she reached out to let her fingers slide over his arm and chest. She had never imagined a man like him would take this kind of interest in her. When she moved her eyes to his face, she could not stop the smile that spread on her lips. She let her hands trace his features, full thick eyebrows over sleeping chocolate eyes, a prominent nose, firm cheekbones and perfect, albeit scarred, lips. James Vega looked so much younger when he was sleeping than he did when he was awake.

He liked to remind her of her age, thirty-three; a full four years older than him. She insisted two of those years didn't count considering her time being rebuilt on a Cerberus slab. He always resorted to the math because, _"Los números no mienten, Lola."(i)_ She sighed lightly, and traced a finger over the scars cutting across his face. War had a nasty way of aging people. When he was awake, even when he was laughing, and teasing her, his eyes were haunted. The images he had seen burned into his mind, clouding his gaze. His brow was tense, even when he smiled.

Yet, when he was asleep, like he was now, his face was utterly relaxed; no tension, no worry, no pain. Her fingers moved lower on his face, tracing the scars near his lips. Full lips that smiled easily, and loved to laugh. Warm, soft lips that knew just how to please her. She smiled with a timid sigh as her hand continued its exploration. Her fingers danced over his broad, thick chest and lower over his abs. She teased him that he'd gained weight since the end of the war, but it wasn't true; even at rest he was well-defined. There was not an ounce of fat on his body, he made sure of it.

She moved closer to him, moving the sheet from between them as she did and pressed herself against him as she placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He shifted, moving closer to her, even in sleep his arm slid around her waist and pulled her into him. Her petite frame was almost swallowed by him and she smiled, and kissed a trail up his jaw. His hand curled around her hip, and she was almost sure he was awake. She sighed, her breath brushing across his ear and her smile spread wider when he moaned lightly.

Her body hummed as she felt him reacting to her. "James," She whispered, into his ear and he groaned in response. She let a soft giggle slip from her lips as she took his earlobe between her teeth.

"Aria," He spoke her name, and it was her turn to moan. There was something about the way he said her name when he was just waking up. His accent was thicker, and his voice huskier. It sent heat pooling low in her belly and she pressed herself into him. Without warning, he rolled pinning her beneath him and capturing her lips in a kiss. It was thorough, deep, and slow as his tongue swept through her mouth.

Her hands went to his hair, fisting it, and holding him close as his hands explored her soft pale skin. Skin he was intimately familiar with, and she was always surprised by how quickly he could get a reaction out of her. She was no innocent when they met, she'd had a handful of lovers in her life, but none had been as experienced and attentive as James. He ended the kiss, and grinned when Shepard voiced her disappointment.

"I think that's my favorite way to wake up," He spoke quietly, dropping his head and letting his nose slide lightly from her collarbone, up her neck until his lips were at her ear. "Good morning, Lola," He nearly purred the greeting, and she grinned. He pulled back and kissed her lightly.

"Yes, it is," She answered softly. Her hands slid up his arms and around his back, holding on to him. She liked the way her pale skin looked against his. He turned his head and placed a kiss to her arm and she smiled.

He looked back down at her, and he felt his pulse skip when his eyes met hers. Bright, grass green eyes gazed up at him, shining with something he was afraid to name. He wanted to believe he knew what it was, but it was hard for him. She was stunning, her eyes lively and open, her long, midnight black hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her. Her small, rounded nose, and full, sweet lips, still slightly swollen from his kiss. She was so far out of his league, he treasured every second he spent in her presence.

Goddamn it, he was in love with her. He'd admitted that to himself shortly after the war; after they found her in the rubble of the Citadel. She'd been declared KIA. It was believed that no one could have survived the destruction of the station. He knew _she could._ He'd been given a team of six, a shuttle, and three days for his rescue mission. Everyone else called it a recovery mission; everyone but him.

She picked her head up from the pillow and kissed him quickly. "As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, I have to get going," She whispered between light kisses to his mouth. His response was to catch her kiss, and deepen it, pressing her into the bed and eliciting a low whimper from the back of her throat. He could feel her heart pounding against her chest as their bodies molded together. His mouth left hers and moved to her neck, his tongue and teeth working against her pulse as she gasped. The small sounds she made sent him spinning. "James, I have to pick my mom up at the docks," She reminded him. James dropped his head to her shoulder, and he groaned before rolling off her.

His arousal had died at the mere mention of the impending meeting. He'd heard of Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard's severe expectations and high standards. As a soldier, as a Commander in the Alliance, as an N7 agent, he could have handled the meeting with no fear. Yet, the thought of meeting this woman, as the man who was currently sleeping with her daughter, was absolutely, mind-numbingly, terrifying. He was suddenly nauseated and felt his palms sweating. _"Dios mío,"(ii) _He let the words slip out on an exhale.

She giggled.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She'd sat up, pulled on his shirt from the day before, and crossed her legs in front of her on the bed. Her hand was pressed to her mouth smothering her laughter at his expense. "Great show of support there, Lola," He said, adding notes of forced annoyance to his tone. He wasn't angry with her, not really.

"Oh, Vega, _please_. She's just my Mom," She insisted and James shifted and laid his head on her naked thigh. She looked down at him, and ran her hands over the top of his head.

He snorted indelicately, and let his fingers dance over the inner thigh of her opposite leg. "She is exactly that: _Your_ mother. She is the mother of the fiercest Captain in the Alliance Navy. The mother of the youngest recipient of the Star of Terra. The mother of the Hero of Elysium. The mother of the First Human Spectre. The mother of the Savior of the Citadel. The mother of the Hero of the Reaper War," Shepard rolled her eyes as he rattled off her accomplishments. "She had to have taught you what you know," Shepard shrugged her shoulders as a sign of her agreement, and chewed her lip.

"Is that all you see when you look at me? My resume?" She asked him, her voice small. He shook his head quickly, instantly putting her nerves to rest.

"Of course not," He replied, as his hand continued stroking her tender flesh. "I also see an amazing, beautiful woman, who I … care for very much," he added and she grinned at his words.

"Then think of her as that woman's mother," She suggested, and James nodded, but the teasing grin on his face made her heart thump.

"In that case, I also have to think of her as the mother of the woman who was screaming my name as she rode me all night," He watched her as his words sunk in. Her face turned a bright, tomato red and she tried to push him away from her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back beneath him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and used his momentum to continue rolling them until she was sitting on top of him. Her blush rising from the collar of the shirt. Her hands were flat on his chest, and he was laughing. She met his eyes, and joined him in his laughter. He loved how embarrassed she was when he spoke so openly about their sex life. She had opened up a lot since they had gotten together; she was more comfortable with her sexuality, and with talk of their intimacy. He still liked finding ways to surprise her.

She leaned down and kissed him. Her lips, teeth, and tongue dancing with his with perfect timing and speed. It was slow, and intense. His hands slid up her thighs, and she gripped his wrists and forced them over his head, holding them there and slowly rolling her hips against his. He felt himself reacting to her, growing more and more desperate for her with each passing second.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. Her eyes opened, green meeting brown, as her thick, raven hair cascaded around them, closing them in with each other. His breathing was quick and frantic as his eyes roved over her face. Her lips barely touched his when she whispered, "_Usted debe bañarse en agua fría_,_ Vega._"(iii)

She climbed off him quickly and was already pulling pants on by the time he realized she'd spoken Spanish and translated her words. She had spoken Spanish perfectly, and his heart warmed at the thought that she paid that much attention to him, and took the time to try to learn the language. He propped himself up on his elbows. "You're really leaving, right now?" He asked, hating the desperation in his voice. He could tease her all he wanted, but he couldn't help the way his stomach turned at the thought of hosting their dinner here later. She smiled at him, and it lit up her face, and calmed his churning stomach.

She padded over to him and leaned down, kissing him lightly. "It will be fine," She promised. "I'm going to pick her up, and stop back at my place to drop off her stuff before we come here." He nodded, and watched her go. He fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. His sheets still smelled like her, and he missed her already.

He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, planning on following Shepard's advice and taking that cold shower. It would be a long day.

* * *

i "Numbers do not lie, Lola."

ii "My God,"

iii "You should bathe in cold water, Vega."

**Author's Note: **I hope the translations are accurate. I used google. Please, if an adjustment should be made, I meant no offense, PM me and let me know! Thank you! **\- TLC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry I never replied to the individual reviews, I will do better this time I promise! Thank you to those who added this story to their favorite and follow lists. An extra thank you to those who left reviews: Vorcha Girl, Collard Greens, Jules Hawk, ela11, Jason Thursday, and Meikhaila. I am so glad you liked the first chapter and hope you continue to enjoy their story.

I would love to hear what you think! Thank you again! ... Enjoy! **\- TLC**

* * *

Chapter Two

Aria entered her apartment and realized she hadn't been home in days. When she looked to the time, she was grateful she had enough left to open some windows, sweep, and shower before she'd have to bring her mother here. Hannah Shepard was a strict Admiral in the Alliance Navy, and while she was also a warm, caring mother, she was always clear when something disappointed her. Aria learned at an early age to make sure her bed was made, her floor was swept, and her dishes were clean.

She swept quickly, washed up the dishes and set them to dry before heading into the bathroom for a shower. She turned on the water and stripped. She stepped under the steady stream and closed her eyes as she turned her face up. She turned her back to the shower head and opened her eyes with a deep sigh. As the water ran down her body, she let her mind wander to James, and the night before.

James had been a blessing in disguise when Anderson assigned him to her. After unintentionally destroying the Bahak System and surrendering the Normandy and herself to the Alliance, Anderson had assigned James to lead a group of five marines in her guard detail. She hated him initially, she didn't need a guard. She had surrendered. It didn't help that he clearly held some resentment towards her.

The third day of her incarceration, James was being particularly surly as he walked with her to the gym. She called him out on it. It was then that she learned of the events on Fehl Prime. He'd sacrificed a colony of people, people he had come to care about, to save data to stop the Collectors. The Collectors whose homeworld she was in the process of destroying. He'd made the decision to let the colonists die – the same decision she would have made – and part of him blamed her.

"You're so pissed off at me, hit me," She challenged him then. He cocked his head at her, question knotting his brow. "Come on, we'll spar. I think we both have a lot to work through," she added as she moved to the center of the room. He watched her for a moment before following. It lasted close to twenty minutes, their dance. He was quicker than he looked, considering his size. She was stronger now than ever before, due to the Cerberus enhancements. He'd gotten frustrated with her when he wasn't able to score, and rushed her. She used the momentum and lifted him off his feet, over her shoulder and down to the ground, hard. He'd groaned, from impact, and embarrassment, and rolled to his back. She extended a hand, and he took it. She pulled him to his feet. If this did nothing else, it proved it was her own decision to stay imprisoned. If she wanted to leave, James wasn't going to keep her in.

She didn't release his hand when he went to turn away and his fire laced eyes met hers. She explained that Cerberus wouldn't let her contact the Alliance and that they didn't have time to go behind their back. She also told him he'd made the right decision on Fehl Prime, and that sometimes the right decision still felt wrong. She noticed his eyes soften, and darken, as they locked on hers and she remained silent. It was the first time she blushed. He thanked her quietly, and she dropped his hand and started her own workout.

Later that week was the first time the Batarians attacked her quarters. She'd heard the sounds of fighting outside her room and reached to her bedside table for her pistol. Which, thanks to her current situation, she did not have. She cursed as the door opened. Her heart was in her throat and she tasted the bile as she realized just how vulnerable she was. Gunfire rang out behind the hulking form in the doorway; it was the first time she was grateful to see James. He tossed a pistol at her, with a spare thermal clip, and she rolled out of bed and met him at the doorway.

It was a short fight. There weren't many assassins and they were attacking out of emotion, which made them sloppy. As the fight died down, Shepard heard a click and turned towards the sound. James knocked into her, and wrapped his arms around her taking her with him over the couch seconds before the grenade went off. Sirens wailed, lights flashed in red and blue as the fire suppression system started. Cold water rained hard down on them. Shepard's ears were ringing, and her mind was swimming. She felt warm, rough hands on either side of her face and opened her eyes. They locked on James' instantly. He was lying on top of her, staring down at her – concern etched on his features.

It was that moment they both realized he was there to keep _them_ out more than her in.

He was nicer to her after that day, and she grew to appreciate his presence even as her frustration mounted. They became friends, and their friendly chatter changed to fun flirtation. There was something about him that was different. Something about the way he flirted with her, the way he spoke to and about her. Something about the way his eyes would follow her, and his lips would twist at the corners when she blushed. It was like he knew something she didn't.

It was quite possible he did.

Aria Shepard was not entirely inexperienced when she met James Vega, but her experience was limited and lackluster. It was difficult, growing up on a warship with your mother constantly around the corner, to build any kind of romantic relationship. That's ignoring the fact that boys her age were in rare supply on a ship, and most of the time she had her face buried in tech and old Sci-Fi novels. By the time she was 16 and old enough that men were taking notice, any new recruits assigned to Hannah Shepard's ship knew better than to look at her daughter with anything less than honorable intentions. It left Aria's options quite slim.

Once she enlisted, there was one fellow marine with whom she had a brief relationship. He had been her first of many things, and as her first, her experiences with him were fumbled at best. Their relationship ended when boot camp did and their assignments separated them. She was upset, but not exactly heartbroken. She focused on her work. Then Elysium, the Star of Terra, and N7 status changed the way she was viewed.

She went from being untouchable, to being a victory, or someone to be feared. There were men she was interested in, that she took home, who were so excited to be with Commander Shepard, they didn't last long enough to please her. It would be over before she realized it had started, and she spent a fair amount of time after reassuring them she'd climaxed, and that they were great lovers but she was tired and they should leave. They would stumble over their clothes, and lock the door behind them. She would sigh, and take the time to ease her frustration herself before rolling over and going to sleep.

What was worse, was the men who were so pleased with themselves that they were actually sleeping with _Commander Shepard_ that they focused on themselves. They would take their pleasure from her, some times a little rougher than she would like, completely oblivious to the woman beneath them. Once they were finished, they would roll off her, self-satisfied smiles on their faces as she tried not to cry. They would dress, and leave and she would roll over and go to sleep.

Eventually, she decided it wasn't worth it. She either ended up taking care of her needs herself, or crying herself to sleep, so she stopped looking, and stopped bringing men home. Not that there had been that many, but it had been enough that she knew it wasn't right. Yet, there was something about the way James spoke to her, something that shot right passed those defenses to places she hadn't thought about in years. He spoke to her like his greatest pleasure would be pleasing her. Her heart would race, and her palms would sweat, and damn it she would turn cherry red – every time; he would have that cat's got the canary grin on his face – every time.

She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body catching her reflection in the mirror. She had changed so much, on the inside, it surprised her sometimes that she couldn't see it on the outside. She dried quickly and dressed in casual civvies. She put a baseball cap on and pulled it low over her eyes as she set out to meet her mom.

She walked through Arcturus II and her mind drifted back to the Reaper War, as it usually did when she was out alone in public. When she thought about the war, there was always one bright spot. At the risk of sounding cliché, it was James that had gotten her through the darkest moments. When the Reapers hit, her first thought was to get to the Normandy. Her second thought, was to make sure James was there with her. He had become such a constant in her day to day life she didn't want to leave Earth without him.

It was in that moment she realized she cared for him more than she should. When he met her in the cargo hold, the relief on his face warmed her, but then he'd argued with her about leaving Earth. He threatened to leave the Normandy and stay behind to fight. Anderson had reinstated her, and in that instant she pulled rank, and watched as his professionalism built a wall between them. She knew it was better this way. If he was to serve under her, they had to remain professional. If she was expected to send him to the front lines, she couldn't worry about him more than anyone else

When Kaidan was injured on Mars, it shook her. Kaidan Alenko had been her best friend before Cerberus. There had been rumors of a relationship between them, but nothing had ever happened. He was like her big brother. They'd bonded over their love of tech, and Sci-Fi movies and books. The rumors did, however, offer them something to laugh about. His injury was the first time she realized that this war could take people away from her, people she cared about. She sat next to him as the ship rushed to the Citadel, watching him and making sure he kept breathing. At some point, James had entered and stood behind her. A silent sentinel at her back, and she had never appreciated him more.

James decided to stay on the Normandy. He fought at her side through every mission, and helped her decompress after; always remaining a gentleman, a professional, never once crossing the line between what was right and what she wanted. Though, it was what she hoped he wanted to. It gave her something to work towards. The end of the war, when they wouldn't be working together again, and she could tell him how she felt.

That she was pretty sure she was in love with him.

Just before the final assault on Earth, Shepard ordered the Normandy into dry-dock for repairs and restocking. The time also gave her crew some shore leave, which she knew they all needed. A chance to breathe before jumping into what would most likely be their final battle. David had given her use of his apartment, and James had made sure to fall asleep in a spare room every night knowing she wouldn't wake him and send him home. She appreciated his presence, even if part of her was anxious that they would never get their chance. Part of her wanted him to make a move, but she knew he wouldn't. He respected her, and their work, too much to jeopardize anything. Though, there were moments, early in the morning over breakfast, or late at night in front of the fire, when she had the sense that he wanted her.

He would reach over and take her hand, or she would lean into his side and he would wrap his arm around her and they would just take comfort in the proximity. It still wasn't enough for her. For the first time in years, she wanted someone, she wanted him. Near the end of their leave, Joker and James convinced her to have a house party. She had the Normandy crew past and present in the house and the alcohol flowed all night. She'd had a pretty healthy buzz going when the dancing had started.

She was a coordinated soldier, graceful in battle, and at ease to the beat of gunfire, but put her on a dancefloor and she was all awkward limbs and left feet. Her friends were laughing, and she knew they were laughing at her but she didn't care. She let the music move her, and didn't think about anything else.

Then she'd felt large, warm, calloused hands on her hips. She stopped moving and her heart nearly stopped as they slid around her waist and pulled her back against him. She was not surprised by the size of him or the strength she found in his frame as he led her in a slow sensual dance. Her body was pressed against him. His breath brushed across her neck and she could feel his physical reaction to her. She was, however, surprised by his tenderness. The way his fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, grazing her abdomen. His lips barely brushed against her neck, and she shivered. Her hands moved to cover his and their fingers zipped together. Her friends' laughter turned to cat calls, and James slowly turned her in his arms.

Her eyes met his and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw there. He wanted her, he wanted to protect her, and hold her. She let him, his arms wrapped around her waist one hand resting just at the curve of her rear as her hands slid up his arms and around his neck. She may be inexperienced, but she was fairly certain he wanted to kiss her, and more, but there were so many people around. After a minute, she stepped backwards, and he followed easily. Slowly, she led them away from the group, towards a spare bedroom. The door sighed closed behind them, and the sounds of music and laughter was muffled instantly. She reached up and traced the scars on his face and his eyes closed as he leaned into her touch. She stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his.

To say it was electric would be an understatement. It was as if everything was suddenly _right_. Everything that she had been through, everything that had happened had led to this moment. She whimpered as her mouth opened for him, and he nearly growled as he backed her up against the wall. She felt weightless with desire and his hands on her body were the only thing keeping her down. She wound her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her as she could.

It was a long, slow, molten kiss and when he finally broke it his eyes were dark with need. Still, he pulled himself away from her and she felt the loss acutely in her chest. She spoke his name, in a hoarse whisper, her hand moving to cover her mouth. He turned and looked at her, pain in his eyes, "I can't do this," he answered, his words slurred with drink. She chewed her lip and pried herself away from the wall. She nodded, blinking back tears, and nearly stumbled to bed. She laid down without removing her boots, and was sleeping moments later.

She woke the next morning, mortified. She wished she didn't remember, but she did. She had thrown herself at him and he had rejected her. The apartment was blissfully empty, all traces of the party had been cleaned, too, and she wondered who she had to thank for that. The ship was scheduled to depart that evening, and after a shower and a very light breakfast she went back to the ship and straight to her quarters.

She held her briefing over the comm. They had about a day and a half's worth of travel before the final assault on Earth. She ordered everyone to prep, their equipment, their weapons, but also themselves. She ordered quiet downtime in the evening hours, and gave free reign over the QEC to anyone with someone to contact. She spoke with her mother, trying to convince Hannah she was ready, that they were ready. Aria knew she was trying to convince herself, but Hannah played along,

She hadn't seen James since the night before, and she couldn't blame him for steering clear of her. She had crossed a line when she kissed him, and there was no going back. She was just glad he had returned to the Normandy. She was at her desk, pouring herself over data pads, processing numbers and trying to make sure they hadn't missed anything when the door to her cabin opened. She jumped and spun, and was surprised to see James standing there.

She ran a nervous hand through her hair as her heart leapt to her throat. "Did you need something?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room, looking at anything but him. She kept her hands fisted at her sides and didn't look at him until he whispered her name.

Her eyes locked on his as he crossed the space between them in three short steps. One of his hands slid into her hair and held the base of her head as the other went to her hip and pulled her into him. She gasped as his mouth met hers, and he took advantage instantly deepening the kiss and lifting her against him. She moaned and he took a step forward setting her on the desk as her arms wound around his neck. Her hands went to his shirt, and she tugged. He broke the kiss and pulled back enough to pull it over his head. Her eyes immediately went to his chest and the spattering of scars and ink that decorated his skin. He flexed instinctively as he stepped closer to her.

"Wait, I thought, I'm confused," She admitted, placing a hand on his chest.

"About what?" He asked, not moving any closer, though she could feel it in his chest, in the tension in his muscles that he wanted to.

"Last night, you said," She was surprised by the tremble in her voice, and the rush of heat in her cheeks when he grinned. He covered her hand with his, and lifted her fingers to his lips.

She watched as he kissed the tips of her fingers, and she chewed her lip, "Last night, we were both very, very drunk," He replied, his voice deep and husky with desire. "I want this, I want you, but I want to remember it," He stepped closer, and she let him. "I want to remember, every second of it," He dropped his head and kissed her, and she melted into him. He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him, trying to bring him as close to her as possible.

She had been right. That night with James had been the best experience of her life. She thought she knew her body, she thought she knew what she liked and what she needed. James knew better. He took his time with her, coaxing her to life beneath his hands and mouth. Never had she actually climaxed with another person, so to reach her peak twice before he'd even entered her had her completely mindless. She was a slave to the pleasure firing through her veins.

She was so comfortable with him; she trusted completely. When he lifted her legs, resting her ankles near his shoulders and almost folding her in half as he moved inside her, she felt no embarrassment. This was the difference she had sensed in him. He changed their position to make the experience better for her. When he told her to get on her hands and knees, it wasn't so he could dominate, or embarrass her. It was so she could feel him from a different angle; so she could feel all of him, and she did, willingly.

Afterwards, he'd laid on top of her, not wanting to move and peppered her face with kisses. Their bodies were hot, sticky, and they were completely sated. She'd smiled against his mouth as he kissed her once more before shifting off her. She waited for him to let go of her, for him to stand and dress and leave. He didn't. He'd pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed deeply. She'd never felt more like a woman than she did in that moment. She knew what she was fighting for now. She was fighting for humanity and the galaxy. She was fighting for the man she was molded against now and the hope of more nights like this. She was fighting for love.

With that thought, she reached the docks just as Hannah Shepard stepped off the shuttle. She smiled at her mother as Hannah moved quickly to stand in front of her. Hannah's hands cupped Shepard's face and Aria smiled. "Hi, Mom," She said as Hannah wrapped her in a hug. Hannah held her for a long moment, the hug of a mother was like nothing else.

"So, tell me all about him," Hannah demanded as they turned, and Shepard laughed through her blush as they made their way back to her apartment. Shepard started filling her in, though, she wouldn't tell her mother everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those who have added this to their favorite or follow lists. It has been a challenge to write a Shega fic, so I am very glad to know you're enjoying it. An extra thanks to those who left a comment: Vorcha Girl, ela11, Jules Hawk, Jason Thursday, and Anubis85. Your comments always brighten my day, so thank you again.

Without any further delay... Enjoy. - **TLC**

* * *

Chapter Three

James spent the better part of the morning cleaning his apartment. The apartment was fairly clean when he started, still it needed to be _Mom_ clean, which is a whole different level than everyday clean. His apartment was not some dingy, dirty bachelor pad; his uncle Emilio had taught him better than that. "Always make sure your woman can walk around barefoot in your place. It makes her feel comfortable, like she's at home, and she'll be more likely to stay," and then he would grin, and wink and James would chuckle. James still chuckled when he thought of the old man. He should call him.

Emilio was the first person he had contacted when the dust settled after the war. After he had gone to bring Aria home, that is. He had been on the battle field when she activated the Crucible. He remembered the way the sky turned blood red. The groans that filled the atmosphere as the energy that had been released overloaded the Reapers. The Reaper ground troops – husks, cannibals, brutes, and those goddamn banshees; he still cringed when the echoes of their screams rang in his ears – lost direction without their puppet-masters. With the Reapers gone, their collective effort was much less organized. It made the fight that much easier.

Once their scanners came back clear, the joyous cries that ripped from the remaining soldier's chests was the sweetest sound James had ever heard. Well, one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. All he wanted, in that moment, was to lay eyes on Aria; to see her, and know she was okay, to take her in his arms and kiss the breath from her lungs, to look into her eyes, and laugh, really laugh in a way he didn't think he had ever heard her laugh.

He tried to reach her on the comm, and there was no response. He tried reaching Anderson. Nothing. He felt the panic bubbling in his chest as he turned and hauled ass to the command center. It had been destroyed. It would be at least a day before they could get the survivors together and move to the nearest active center. Whatever energy that had been released from the Crucible had knocked out the comms. He told himself this was a good sign. He told himself Shepard was fine. She had to be. He cursed and closed his eyes as he turned his face to the sky, "I'm coming, Aria. Don't leave me."

He had a lot of time to think over the next two days. There were about two dozen soldiers in his immediate area. He didn't know any of them. What he did know was that someone outranked him, and he was grateful for it. It gave him the opportunity to turn off and follow orders absently. They trudged through the ruins of London. The city had been destroyed. Beautiful structures that had stood for centuries were nothing but rubble. The air was rank with hot metal and decay. He ignored the dead bodies they stepped over. There was no time to stop. Their group lacked a tech specialist so they couldn't even attempt to reconnect to the comms. They needed to keep moving, to get with the rest of the survivors and assess the damage.

As they walked, he let his mind wander. He thought of the night Shepard and he had spent together on the Normandy. She felt so amazing in his arms. It was hard for him to believe she cared for him, was attracted to him, or had even noticed him. He wasn't a fool. He knew she was too good for him. He knew he was just a convenience for her. That thought felt wrong; like a twist in his chest. No, Shepard and he hadn't had a conversation about their histories, but Kaidan had shared some information with him. Information that led him to believe she did care, or she never would have kissed him the night of the party.

She had tasted sweet, regardless of the bitter alcohol they had consumed that night. He couldn't describe it. There was something about _her_ that had been so right. When her mouth had opened for him, and that small moan had slipped out, nothing would beat that memory, that sensation, the way it vibrated low in his chest as he reacted to her. As sure as he knew he needed to breathe, he knew he needed to taste her kiss again. What would life be like without it? It was like with that one kiss followed by their night together, she had completely erased the time before her. He couldn't remember what it was like to never have kissed her, held her, made love to her, feel her nails scrape down his back as she clung to him in the most intimate ways. He didn't want to live without it, without her.

James took a pull from his canteen as he followed the group absentmindedly. He wished he dared pour the water over his face. He could feel the layer of grime building between his skin and his armor. He wondered how much of what he was smelling was himself. He sighed. Kaidan had warned him. Kaidan had pulled him aside before they went to Horizon and found Miranda and her father's creepy testing facility. Shepard and James had grown very close, and it was something that had been noticed, and commented on at times, among the crew. Though, no one would report them. It was the end of the world, they had bigger concerns than fraternization, and they were getting the job done. Kaidan's concern wasn't about the mission, it was about his friend, about Aria.

They were sitting in the mess, devouring their meager meal. Supplies were short; they were due back to the Citadel to restock. "What kind of game are you playing here, Vega?" Kaidan had asked him around a mouthful of food. James stopped, fork in midair, and stared at the Major waiting for some kind of explanation. "With Aria, what are you doing?" He asked, the use of Shepard's first name was not lost on James who dropped his fork and felt his back stiffen. He was angry that this man was questioning him. Kaidan sat straighter in his seat, and kept his eyes on Vega. The younger man's size did nothing to deter him, or his line of questioning. James let out a breath and deflected the question, stating he didn't know what Kaidan was talking about. "Bullshit."

James' annoyance was plain the crease of his brow and the firm set of his lips. "What the fuck business is it of yours?" He was angry, and in hindsight, was glad Kaidan didn't take his outburst too seriously.

Kaidan sighed, and pushed his plate away from him, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward, "Look, I've known Aria for a very long time," Kaidan stated simply and Vega's interest was piqued as he lifted his glass and finished his protein shake. "I've never seen her like this," Kaidan admitted. "She's falling for you, and I don't think you know how dangerous that could be for her," Kaidan explained.

"My turn, bullshit," James said, shaking his head. He had to admit, the idea that maybe she was developing feelings made interesting things happen in his chest, but he ignored them. "It's just flirting. It's just fun," James insisted, though the words tasted bitter in his mouth.

Kaidan sighed and shook his head, "Not for her, it's not. The way she looks at you, there was a time I wished she would look at me that way." His admission sounded wistful and James was surprised. He shared with Kaidan what Shepard had told him: that Kaidan and she had been friends, but nothing more. They used to laugh at the rumors about them fraternizing. Kaidan let out a chuckle, and it was laced with regret, "She laughed, I laughed _along_," He sighed, and James cocked his head at him, not understanding the distinction. "Of course I fell for her; how could I not? What was I supposed to do? Confess my feelings while she was laughing about it?" Kaidan was chuckling, but James knew he looked as shocked as he felt. Kaidan let out a sigh that was heavy with what might have been. "I was just much more timid than you and ended up her friend before I had the chance to be anything more," He said with a shrug. "I don't regret anything. I really think that everything happens for a reason. It wasn't meant to be me. You should know, though, that she hasn't had it really easy when it comes to men. She's turned herself off to it, but you … you're wearing her down. I can see it," Kaidan explained and James dropped his eyes to his empty plate. "The question is: what are you going to do about it?" Kaidan paused, and James looked up and met his eyes.

"What is it I'm supposed to say here?" James pushed, he felt like he was failing some kind of test and he hated it.

It was a long time before Kaidan answered him, "If you're going to let her fall for you, you better fall with her." James leaned back in his seat and watched as Kaidan stood and gathered their trash. James watched him walk away and considered his words. It terrified him, the thought of falling again. The last time he had let his guard down was on Fehl Prime and that ended as badly as it could. He told himself then he would back off, cool down for a bit, and reassess the situation once this war was over. Of course, that meant there had to be a galaxy left when this was over.

His decision to stand down hadn't lasted long. Shepard had been injured on Horizon. It wasn't serious, but it was enough to put her in the med bay with Chakwas for their trip back to the Citadel. They were headed in to restock and to make repairs to the Normandy in dry-dock. They would have five days of shore leave. While Shepard recuperated, James was at her side from the moment his shift was over until she fell asleep. He needed to know she was going to be okay. He needed to talk to her and make her laugh.

He finished cleaning and checked the time. He had about two hours before Aria and her mother were supposed to arrive. He went to his bedroom and stripped off the loose fitting Alliance shorts and t-shirt he'd been cleaning in. His dog tags clinked together as they fell against his chest, reassuring and comforting. He pulled on his black dress pants, followed by a black dress shirt. He left the top few buttons undone, and tucked his dog tags beneath the collar before rolling up his sleeves. He ran his hands through his hair, giving it an easy style and spritzed on a light fragrance before going to the kitchen.

He pulled out the supplies and started cooking. He was making enchiladas and a salad, with sopaipillas and chocolate sauce instead of honey for dessert. He put himself to work, making the sauce for the enchiladas and cooking the meat. His mind wandered, again, to the day they reached the command center.

He had never been so happy to see Kaidan Alenko has he was the moment they rounded the corner and came within sight of the active Command Center. He could feel the hope dancing on his features as he stopped in front of the man. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as the Commander they had followed stopped to talk to the Admiral in charge. "Alenko," He started, and when Kaidan's eyes finally met his it was like the ground opened up and swallowed him.

The pain and grief in Kaidan's eyes said it all. James dropped his gaze and barely heard him when he explained that the Crucible caused an explosion. There was hardly anything left of the Citadel. Shepard was presumed KIA. There was a gnawing ache in his chest, and he took a few slow, deep breaths in an effort to force it away. Everything was spinning out of control. He closed his eyes and balled his hands at his sides. It took him a minute to realize Kaidan was still talking.

"Where is she?" James asked, his voice gruff with suppressed emotion. Kaidan stopped talking and James looked up and met his eyes again. He told James they hadn't had an opportunity to go retrieve her. "We can't leave her up there, alone," James insisted. He needed a task. He needed to do something. He needed to see her with his own eyes before he would believe she was dead. She had died once before and that didn't stop her. "We have to bring her home."

James watched Kaidan's resolve break, he nodded, "Let me talk to Hackett."

They were given a crew of five plus a pilot and a shuttle. They were given four days for their recovery mission. James refused to call it a recovery. It was a rescue, and it would be a rescue until he held her cold, dead body in his arms. He shuddered at the thought, and immediately thought of her smile, her kiss, and the way she whispered his name. He needed to focus on something other than the thought of her dead.

It was a good thing he had pushed the issue. It was late on the fourth day when they found her. A small blip on James' scanner alerted them to her proximity. Kaidan and Liara teamed up and used their biotics to lift the debris. James spotted the red stripe on her gauntlet first and his could taste his heart at the back of the throat as he reached in with his hands and started pulling away the large pieces of station. The whole time chanting her name as if simply saying it, calling to her would somehow bring her back to him.

It took six hours. James' muscles ached with exhaustion as they finally, collectively, removed the last piece of station. He heard it fall behind them, but he was already at her side. Her armor had melted in most places, right onto her skin. Most of the armor that hadn't melted, was cracked and leaking bodily fluids and medigel. Kaidan fell to his knees across from James and opened his omni-tool to run a scan over her.

James couldn't tear his eyes away from her broken helmet. It was still on her head, but severely damaged. He felt his hope waning.

"Fuck," Kaidan said and reacted instinctively shouting orders for gurneys, for someone to contact ground support, for someone to gather the med supplies from the shuttle. James' heart raced and threatened to choke him he reached out and clasped the Major's shoulder. Kaidan's eyes met James' through their visors. James was afraid to hold on to hope. "I don't know how, but she's alive. Barely," Kaidan said and stood as the supplies reached him. He used his biotics to lift her onto the gurney and Kaidan whisked her away. James followed quickly; Kaidan's words repeated in his head, "She's alive."

Yes, she survived, but it would be a long road before she truly lived again. Countless surgeries. They had to call Miranda in to help with the repairs to her Cerberus enhancements. They had to regrow skin and organs. Thankfully, Chakwas was there to oversee everything and make sure Shepard kept her dignity. It was two full weeks before James was able to see her. She was in a medically induced coma. Kaidan tried to prepare him for what he was about to see, but James barely heard him over the anxious pounding in his head.

The door sighed open before him, and he felt like he'd been sucker punched. She had bandages over most of her. Tubes and wires connected to her fingers, her chest, running under the blanket and connecting to areas he couldn't see. She was breathing on her own, finally, and only had a tube running over her face and beneath her nose to increase her oxygen intake. He couldn't see much of it, but what he could see of her fair skin was an odd shade of pink. It was being grafted on one thin layer at a time as it was grown in the lab next door. Her hair was uneven and disheveled.

He towered over her at the side of her bed. His hands clenched into fists as he stared down at her. She seemed too small. Broken. Helpless. He heard the beeping of the machines next to her bed and he took comfort in them. They were proof that beneath all the damage, she was alive. Without tearing his eyes away from her he pulled a chair close to the bed and sat. With timid fingers he reached out. His large, calloused hands enclosed one of hers. It was cold and clammy but still soft as he lifted it and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingertips.

_He pressed her fingers to his lips and watched her eyes watch him as she chewed her lip. He explained why he'd stopped himself the night before as his eyes moved back and forth from hers to her mouth. He was lightheaded with desire as he stepped closer to her. He dropped his head and kissed her. Still amazed that she let him._

Memories of their night together flooded him and the pain in his chest erupted as tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs wracked his body. He closed his eyes and held her hand against his face. The doctors were cautiously optimistic she would wake up, but there was no way to know what kind of lasting damage there would be. She had been burned, broken, and deprived of oxygen. He didn't care.

In this moment, he realized all he wanted to do was look into her bright green eyes and tell her he loves her. Whatever happened to her, whatever the prognosis, it didn't matter. He would wait, right here, he would wait so that he was here when she woke up and he could tell her.

It would be another month being rebuilt - again. It was another month after that when the doctors finally took her off the medication forcing her unconsciousness. It was another month before she opened her eyes. James had been there when she did. He was at her bedside. Kaidan had given him a list of her favorite books and he was reading aloud from one of them. She'd woken disoriented, terrified, and instantly sobbing. James stood quickly, reacting more than anything else, and took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

He promised her she was alive and it was over. Hospital personnel had entered the room, and waited while James calmed her, taking their readings off the machines. Eventually, she calmed; though, she grabbed his hand and refused to let it go. He waited while the doctors and nurses did the checks and tests, the entire time, Shepard maintained a white-knuckled grip on his hand.

He was there, in the background of the room, when Shepard first spoke to Hannah after waking. The two women had cried. Shepard wanted her mom, but her mom was stuck in another galaxy until they got the relays working again. When Shepard disconnected, she had been nearly inconsolable. James had climbed into the small hospital bed with her, rules be damned, and held her while she cried herself back to sleep.

He watched her sleep. Her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids. She was so devastated in her reality, he hoped there was some consolation in her dreams. He held her close, feeling her breathe as she clung to him. Her hands fisted in his shirt, even in sleep. He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. There was something comforting about having her in his arms again.

Her recovery was another test; a test she never should have had to complete. She had proven her worth, strength, and resolve numerous times already. Yet, she woke in a body that was not as strong as it had been before. She was told she would never walk again. She was told to retire, that serving in the Alliance again was out of the question. She had done enough. She could let someone else take over. She had set her jaw in a firm show of defiance, and refused to retire.

Six months later, she was walking.

James had been there for her, every day, taking her to her appointments. He watched her struggle. He watched her overcome. He watched her, once again, do the impossible. He watched her, and he fell in love all over again. He was there when she was discharged. He took her home and helped her into her apartment. When he turned to leave, she'd reached out and took his hand. He turned and met her eyes. They were bright with unshed tears, "It's really over, isn't it?" she whispered the question and James chuckled softly.

He took a step closer to her. He reached up and cupped her face. She leaned into his touch, and his heart missed a beat, "Yeah." His voice was hoarse as his body reacted to her. It had been a long time since they'd been alone in a room, completely unmonitored. She stepped into him, her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his chest. His arms slid around her, and he barely heard her when she asked him to stay. After a moment, she looked up at him. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, "I'm not going anywhere."

She'd moved her hands to the back of his neck and brought his lips back to hers. Her kiss was desperate, insistent, and needy. He groaned and pulled away from her. He maintained his secure hold on her hips as he licked his lips. His eyes moved over her face and his heart swelled with admiration. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hands clutched at his shirt. He shushed her, lifting his hands and gently brushing her cheeks. She closed her eyes. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her slowly, thoroughly. He set the pace. They had all the time in the world. There was no need for the desperation, and he spent the rest of the night showing her just how much time they had.

He dipped his pinky into the sauce and tasted it. He was grinning as he ladled the sauce over the enchiladas and slid them into the oven before turning his attention to the dessert. A quick glance at the time told him he was right on track to finish as they arrived. He worked on the sopaipillas, frying the dough and coating it in sugar while the chocolate melted.

Shepard was back to normal, physically. Yet, he still worried. She had not been able to return to active duty. He knew it was because of the nightmares, and the instinctual reactions she had to loud noises. James had returned to work, though, his assignments were always on the station. He had a feeling Hackett suspected Shepard's miraculous recovery was thanks – in part – to James' presence and assistance. While he was flattered, he knew she wouldn't be satisfied with her recovery until she was reinstated. While he hated that she was still suffering the after effects, he was just glad she was alive and that she was happy; James always made sure she was.

James was pulled from his thoughts by the ping on his 'tool. Someone was at his door, requesting access. "Shit," he muttered and swallowed hard as he wiped his hands on a towel. He slung it over his shoulder and went quickly to respond.

He opened the door when he reached it, and his eyes landed on Shepard. She looked stunning. She'd left her hair down, and it cascaded over her shoulders. Her kohl-rimmed emerald eyes sparkled as she grinned up at him. His eyes moved quickly over the rest of her; out of habit, really. He told himself he was checking for injuries, though, if he was being honest it was because she was wearing his favorite sweater of hers. It was deep purple, appropriately tight with a generous neckline. The color of the top made her eyes shine, and it hugged her in all the right places. Her toned, shapely legs were covered in a pair of light denim jeans. She was grinning when his eyes returned to her face.

She took his hand and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "James," She said as he stood again, he took a step back into the apartment and gestured for them to enter. "This is my Mom, Hannah. Mom, this is James."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you for sticking with me! This didn't turn out _exactly_ as I planned, but I still like it. I hope you all do as well. Thank you to those who added Enjoy the Silence to their favorite or follow lists. I would love to hear what you think. To those who left a review, THANK YOU! Jules Hawk, Vorcha Girl, ela11, Anubis85, and Blausen. Your comments really make my day.

Vorcha Girl - I hope you like your added surprise in here. :)

... Enjoy! - TLC

* * *

Chapter Four

James' gaze met the cool grey stare of Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. His mouth instantly dried, and he cleared his throat. He rubbed his hands on his pants before he held one out in greeting. He watched as she appraised him, her carefully sculpted eyebrow arched and her thin lips were pressed in a tight line. She gripped his hand firmly, accepting his greeting in the same moment she asserted her presence. He nodded, "Ma'am." His voice shook, and he didn't miss the quirk at the corner of her mouth as she stepped into the room and released his hand.

"Mrs. Shepard will be sufficient," She spoke quietly but there was a stern note of authority hidden in the tone. She stepped into the room, her eyes moving around the space. James shot a wide-eyed glance at Shepard as she followed her mom. He closed the door, and placed his hand on the small of her back as she slipped off her shoes. He smirked as he silently thanked his uncle before they followed the Admiral into the living room. Hannah turned, her eyes darting to his hand on her daughter, then to Aria's bare feet before locking on his face. He swallowed hard, and cleared his throat.

"Mom," Shepard whispered roughly as she stepped closer to her mother. They were a study in contrasts. Shepard was petite and shapely with long dark hair, and those bright green eyes. Hannah Shepard was tall, nearly as tall as James, with a gymnast's physique. Her strength was obvious in her stance. She radiated it. Aria's face was rounder, softer. Hannah's uniquely blonde hair was pulled back and twisted in a bun at the base of her skull. The harsh style made her features sharper, her defined cheekbones, and strong nose gave her an almost predatory appearance. She was striking, beautiful in her own way, but put her next to Aria and you would never know they were related, let alone mother and daughter.

He cleared his throat, again, trying to quell the tension in his gut. "Dinner's just about ready," He announced bringing their attention back to him. Aria offered him an easy smile as James directed them towards his dining area. They continued into the room, and James sucked in a deep breath before he followed. He had set the table for the three of them, and he pulled out the chair for Hannah while Aria disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. Hannah offered James a tense smile, and a simple thank you. Shepard reappeared with a glass of water and some of her medication. She smiled at James and stepped up to the chair.

He could feel Hannah's eyes on him as he pulled out Aria's chair and let her sit. She smiled up at him, and thanked him before he disappeared into the kitchen. He pulled the dish from the oven and returned to the dining room. "James, it smells amazing!" Aria gushed, and James felt the blush creeping up from beneath his collar. He served their dinner, placing the food on the plates in front of them.

"Thank you. _Mi abuela _taught me," he replied, letting his hand rest momentarily on Shepard's shoulder as he passed her. He took the dish back to the kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of fruity rosé wine. He filled their glasses before joining them at the table. His stomach was rolling with nerves as he felt Hannah's eyes on him. He didn't know if he would be able to eat. He couldn't look at her, he wasn't even sure why he was suddenly so nervous. Then he felt Shepard's hand on his knee, and he turned and met her eyes.

They were open, shining, and full of _something_. It was like a balm washed over him, and he settled. He lifted his fork and took the first bite of the meal. To his disappointment, Shepard's hand disappeared from his leg as she started eating. He watched her as the forkful of food disappeared into her mouth. Her eyes closed, and she smiled as she chewed. He grinned as his heart raced. His eyes glanced at Hannah, who was already watching him and he gulped. "James, this is delicious," The sincerity in her tone warmed him and he smiled and thanked her. "Isn't it great, Mom?"

"It is," Hannah spoke, her voice thin and James sipped his wine. Maybe the alcohol would make this seem like it was going better. "So, Mr. Vega -"

"Please, call me James," He insisted warmly, meeting Hannah's slate stare with a smile.

"James," She continued with a nod, "Aria tells me you grew up on Earth?" She asked him, and he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat and the conversation flowed easily for a few moments. They spoke about Earth, and his family. He was open, and honest about his history. His problems with his father, and how his uncle had raised him. He had a feeling Shepard hadn't told her all this about him, but there was something in her tone that told him she had read his records. He knew better than to call her out on it, though.

They spoke as they ate, about a lot of things. The differences between childhood on Earth and a space station. The decision to enlist. James felt the buzz of the wine as he opened the second bottle. She did most of her talking when they spoke about their service histories. That was the area they had the most in common. As night went on, James had the feeling she was warming to him. He hoped that it was more than the alcohol that was making this night go so well. He made Hannah laugh, and she seemed comfortable. He just couldn't shake the last spot of tension from Hannah. He couldn't place it, so he didn't know how to fix it.

Near the end of their meal, there was a loud noise from the kitchen. It sounded like something large, and furry hit a window. Hannah flinched, her hand dropping to her hip and James looked at Aria, whose face lit up at the sound. He watched as she grinned and stood. Her hand trailed across his shoulders as she moved through to the kitchen. He smiled and dropped his eyes to his plate as they listened. He could feel Hannah staring at him, but he waited in silence.

They could hear Aria speaking softly, and nearly cooing. She entered the room again, her face buried in the belly of a large, orange tabby cat with white paws. She moved back to her seat, and folded her legs beneath her, giving the feline a spot to curl up in her lap. The cat lifted its head and assessed the table before turning back towards Aria disinterested in her leftovers. She was scratching him behind the ears, and his purring filled the area. The cat's bright green eyes nearly matched hers as he bumped the top of his head against her chin.

"I didn't take you for a cat-man, James," Hannah snorted, an unpleasantness in her tone. It was clear she disapproved, and Aria's eyes shot to her mother.

"He's not mine," James answered simply, lifting his glass to his lips as Hannah cocked an eyebrow at him. Maybe it was the buzz, but he was suddenly frustrated with her judgment. He sighed, and finished what was left in his glass letting Hannah's questioning stare go unanswered for a few long seconds. "He lives on the block. He bounces from house to house. One of the retired officers in the area brought him to the station. He has helped a lot of veterans cope with returning to civilian life. He has been credited with saving the lives of at least four of my friends who were struggling with PTSD." His tone was maybe harsher than it should have been, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Does he have a name?" Hannah asked after a silent moment. James looked to her, her eyes glued to Aria, who had ignored their interaction and focused on the cat in her lap. Hannah's eyes were soft, and James thought maybe a little wetter than normal as she watched her daughter affectionately stroking the animal.

"Khan," Aria answered quietly, as she reached and took her glass of wine. The cat stared at Hannah for a long moment before Khan closed his appraising green eyes and bumped his head against Aria's hand. She smiled and went back to absently stroking his soft fur. A small smile tugged on Hannah's lips, and James finally saw the resemblance between mother and daughter. "James, did I smell chocolate when I got here?" Aria asked, breaking the silent moment. James chuckled softly and leaned over and kissed her cheek before standing and disappearing to the kitchen.

Hannah noticed the way Aria's cheeks colored when he kissed her. Truth be told, she noticed the way her cheeks colored when he looked at her or touched her at all. She hadn't missed the ease that Aria moved through the apartment. She didn't miss the fact that the cat was as familiar with Aria as he was with James. She'd noticed every touch between the two, from him caressing the small of Aria's back when they arrived to James' leg under the table. They were obviously comfortable, and Hannah was no fool. Maybe part of the problem was that no matter what Aria had been through, when Hannah looked at her, she still saw the sweet little girl with her nose buried in sci-fi books hiding away in the corners of her ships.

It wasn't like she couldn't see the attraction. James was a fine male specimen: strong, intelligent, brave, and charismatic. She could tell her daughter was completely smitten. She was just worried. She had read James' file. She had spoken with Hackett about him. It was that conversation that had her concerned. James had been a very vocal fan, or admirer, of Commander Aria Shepard and with good reason; her daughter was impressive. She was also her daughter, and a woman, and more than her title. It worried her that this marine was simply in awe of her, and that he didn't care for _her_ as much as she deserved someone to.

She sighed, and Aria looked up at her, meeting her eyes. It was on her face just how deeply she cared for James, and it made Hannah's stomach roll, "What is it, Mom?" She asked quietly, and Hannah cleared her throat.

"Nothing," She insisted.

"Bullshit."

"Watch your tone," Hannah snapped, and her glare broke when Aria smiled. "He seems very nice, Aria," Her tone was patronizing and she knew it.

"But?" Aria asked anxiety dripping from her voice. She sat back to allow Khan to jump off her lap and follow James.

"But I'm worried that you care for him more than he does for you," Hannah was honest. There was no point in hiding it. "He's a lower rank than you are. He has always been a fan of yours. It all seems very convenient for him. You've supported his recommendation to N School, you've given him nearly a dozen commendations, he was promoted almost wholly on your word," Hannah explained her concerns. "This seems like a very opportunistic arrangement for him. I just hope he's not taking advantage of you and of how you feel about him."

She hated the way Aria's cheeks reddened as she dropped her eyes to her lap. "I think you're wrong," Aria whispered, and Hannah hated how unsure she sounded.

"For your sake, I hope—"

"You are wrong," James' voice interrupted her. Hannah looked up into his intense stare, and for a brief second felt uncomfortable. She bit back her reaction, and leaned back in her seat, her eyebrows raised and she folded her hands in her lap as the man before her glanced down at her daughter. James gave her a nervous smile before continuing. That look surprised Hannah, but she didn't let it show as she waited for James to continue. "All due respect, Mrs. Shepard, but I don't think I can sit here and allow you to disrespect me in my own home for another moment," He reached down and placed the tray of sopaipillas on the table. He placed a hand on Aria's shoulder before he continued.

Aria's entire self tensed in that instant. She thought her mother and she had been talking quietly. She had known Hannah's worries before they got here, and had expected an evening with James would show her how wrong she had been. Her stomach was in knots as she struggled to keep down the enchiladas she'd eaten as James started again.

"Yes, I admired Commander Shepard since before I enlisted. I watched the vids when she was made the first human Spectre. I watched as she defeated Saren, and I was devastated when she died on the first Normandy. I almost left the Alliance when they started smearing her name after she was gone. When she came back, I was angry with her. The hero worship of my younger years was gone. I had lost an entire unit trying to save data that was irrelevant as soon as I had it because of Commander Shepard. I hated her." Aria looked up and met his eyes. He wasn't saying anything she didn't already know, but she still abhorred hearing those words from him.

"Then I was assigned as her guard on Earth, and that was when I met your daughter. That was when I met Aria Shepard. Aria is an amazing woman; she is far more than I deserve and I know that every second of every day we're together. I've watched her change history and give us a future. I was there when they said she would never walk again. You would expect that would break someone, but no, not Aria, not your daughter. She simply told them they were wrong, and then she proved it. I have watched Aria Shepard do the impossible countless times. Aria Shepard is so much more than Commander Shepard. Aria cares, and loves, and feels," James paused and met Aria's eyes when she whispered his name. "Yes, I was obsessed with Commander Shepard," He admitted, "but I'm in love with Aria."

It felt like gravity disappeared for a moment. He loved her? He was in love with her? And he told her mother! He was still staring into her eyes as he said the words, and she could see that he meant it. She could see that it was real, and her heart nearly broke free from its cage.

"Well," Hannah's voice broke their silence, and their eyes turned to hers. Her tone was warm, and she was smiling, as she cleared the lump from her throat. In the moment he stood up to her. In the moment he chose to defend himself, and Aria, Hannah knew she could trust him with her daughter. That was all she wanted. She wasn't always around, that had been the problem for most of Aria's life. She always had to trust other people with her daughter, and that hadn't been going well the last few years. Tonight, though, gave her renewed hope. Her daughter had met a man, who truly loved her, and would take care of and protect her, even when she insisted she didn't need it. "I'm glad I was wrong," She offered around the ball of emotion in her throat.

"Mom?" Aria's voice shook as Hannah stood and crossed the space between them. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor. She reached James, and cupped his face with one hand. She leaned forward and kissed his opposite cheek. She pulled back and met his eyes.

"Take care of her," She ordered him, her voice not that of an Admiral, but a mother.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," James replied, shock made his voice soft, "You have my word." Hannah Shepard nodded and leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I'll message you tomorrow," Hannah said as she stood and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Aria called out.

"Steven invited me for drinks," She answered, "Good night, you two." The door clicking closed was the last thing they heard before the weight of his unanswered declaration fell on the couple. He tore his eyes from her and started clearing the table. Aria watched him for a long moment as he stacked the dirty dishes and silverware before carrying them into the kitchen. He walked back into the room with a cloth to wipe the table. She remained silent the whole time as he cleaned.

James' heart was racing in his chest. He couldn't believe he had blurted that out in front of her the way he did. He'd been angry with Hannah as she said those things, presuming to know him when she clearly had no clue how wrong she was. Then she just left, and now James didn't know what to say to Aria. He stood at the sink and dropped his head for a moment with his eyes closed. His hands clutched the sink as he tried to choke down his anxiety. Khan rubbed himself at his feet and James smiled. The feline really did have an extra sense to know when someone was upset. He sighed and straightened. It wasn't like he lied about it. He is in love with Aria Shepard. In a way, he was glad it was out in the open. He steeled himself and turned on his heel walking back to the living room.

Aria had stood and leaned back against the table facing the doorway to the kitchen. Her hands were on either side of her, holding on to the edge of the table as she waited. He couldn't help it as his eyes moved over her form as she stood there. Her bare feet, perfect, strong legs, wide hips, narrow waist, and supple chest. She was absolutely stunning, but it was when his eyes met hers that his breath caught. They were filled with tears. Her voice trembled when she spoke, "You love me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you for coming along on this journey. Aria and James were fun to explore, and with this chapter we have the conclusion; for now, at least. I reserve the right to continue their story at a future date.

Vorcha Girl - this was for you, and I hope you enjoy this ending; though, it's really a beginning. You've helped me grow as a writer, and this is in no way enough for me to thank you, but it is a start.

Thank you to those who left comments on the previous chapters. I appreciate each and every one of you, and I apologize if I didn't reply to you directly. Know that that doesn't mean it wasn't read and adored. Thank you for the reviews.

All that being said ... Enjoy. **\- TLC**

* * *

Chapter Five

James wanted to look away from her, the heat of the embarrassment rising from his collar as her intense, bright green eyes held him captive. He reached up and ran a hand over the top of his head, before dropping his hand to the back of his neck. He tore his eyes from her and turned his gaze to his feet for a moment, before lifting just his eyes to her. When his eyes met hers again, he swallowed and gave a shrug. "I thought it was pretty obvious," he answered quietly. His anxiety was doing interesting things to the enchiladas he ate. He could feel it twisting in his stomach as he waited for her to respond.

Her face held no real reaction; she just stared at him. After what felt like forever, she held her hand out to him, palm up. He stepped closer to her and took her hand. She twisted their fingers together, pulling him in closer and he went willingly. She wrapped his arm around her and buried her face in his chest, breathing deeply. He was confused, but he would take it. It wasn't a negative reaction, but if he was honest, it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He cleared his throat.

She pulled back and when he found her eyes, his heart raced instantly. "I'm not good at this," she admitted, her voice rough. "I've never been in love before."

There was a strange detachment between his mind and his self. He felt like he was outside looking in, and yet, simultaneously felt each of his body's systems working to keep him standing. Maybe he just wanted to be outside looking in on this moment; that would mean it wasn't happening to him. Of course she didn't feel the same way. How could she? It had been foolish of him to declare his feelings the way he did. He couldn't take it back. Everything would be different now, and it was all his fault. He stifled a sigh as his chest constricted painfully. He blamed it on the enchiladas. He cleared his throat. "You don't have to say anything. In fact, let's just pretend I didn't say anything," he snapped at her as he started to pull away. He knew his tone was sharp, and cruel, but he couldn't help himself.

She reached out and grabbed his shirt, fisting her hand in the soft fabric. He allowed her turn him back towards her. His traitorous hands moving to her hips on their own.

"Let me finish." Her voice was quiet, and thick. She kept her left hand tangled in his shirt at his waist as the other reached up and touched the side of his face lightly. His eyes slid closed and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into her touch. He always wanted more; more of her touch, her smell, her taste, more of her. "I didn't say anything sooner because I wasn't sure what this was." He opened his eyes and met her gaze. Her hand slid from his face and rested on his chest, her eyes darted down to where her fingers traced what the open buttons allowed her to see of his collarbone. A shiver of pleasure raced down his spine, and he wasn't sure if it was from her touch or her words. Hope bloomed in his chest and warmed him like real, Earthly sunshine. Her nail skipped along the chain that held his dogtags. She twisted her hand in the chain and pulled him closer, as her eyes met his. The words were a whisper. "I love you, too," she finally replied, and he couldn't stop himself – not that he wanted to – as he leaned forward and kissed her.

The intensity of his kiss, the way he eagerly moved his mouth against hers, elicited a surprised squeal from her lips as she responded to him. Her mouth opening and allowing him to deepen their kiss. His hands slid up her sides and cupped her face as he broke the kiss reluctantly. He licked his lips as his eyes searched hers. "Really?" The hope in his voice was plain in his own ears, and her smile lit up her face.

"Yes, James, really," she promised, and he pressed his lips to hers again. He felt like he was going to burst apart at a molecular level. Like the atoms that composed him were moving too fast and he would burst into flames as the energy and excitement raced through him. His heart beat like eagle's wings against his chest, strong and fast. Soaring. He smiled against her mouth. She pulled away slightly, breaking their kiss. "You told my mom."

He dropped his hands and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as he shrugged. He turned his eyes away from her, teasing. "It was no big deal," he said and she slapped his chest with an open hand. He chuckled, and turned his face back to hers. "I want to tell the world." She was grinning, and he loved how open her eyes were and how relaxed her face was. She looked content and he leaned forward and kissed her again, pressing his hips into hers as he did.

She gasped and went on her toes to rest herself on the table as her arms wound around his neck. His hand slid up her shirt and she trembled as he slid her sweater up. He leaned back and she lifted her hands over her head. He tossed her sweater to the floor, and she grinned at him and her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She spread the shirt open, her hands roamed over his warm, firm chest. He leaned forward and kissed her as she pushed his shirt down his arms. His shirt hit the floor and his hands dropped to the back of her knees and he lifted, pushing her back on the table.

She gasped into his kiss and he stepped between her legs. His kiss was insistent, demanding, and he moved his kiss from her lips to her jaw and neck. A moan slipped form her as he ran his tongue along her neck. As he moved his lips lower, she arched her back. Her hand shot out to brace herself on the table and she bumped the tray with the sopaipillas and the chocolate sauce.

The noise startled them both, and Shepard watched as a mischievous smile spread on James' face. He turned his eyes to hers, and she watched as they moved back to the bowl of chocolate sauce. She set her hands on the table behind her, bracing herself as James reached out with his left hand and dipped a finger in the chocolate. He brought his hand to her mouth, and she leaned forward. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she ran it up his index finger, tasting the chocolate before taking his finger in her mouth. He let out a low groan as he watched her suck the dessert from his fingers.

She pulled back, letting his finger fall from her lips. She took some of the chocolate on her finger and reached out. She ran her finger along his lips. His tongue snuck out, and touched the tip of her finger. She chewed her lip before she leaned forward. She ran her tongue along his lips, cleaning the chocolate, before slipping inside his mouth. She whimpered, breaking the kiss and leaning back again. Their eyes moved back to the chocolate, and she reached out before he did. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she dipped her finger in before she let her coated finger trail down her own neck. His eyes followed as she left a trail over her breasts before she lifted her hand and licked the rest off her finger.

He growled lightly before leaning forward and cleaning the sauce from her skin. He lapped at her. She reached up behind herself and unhooked her bra, he pulled back and scooped up more chocolate. She tossed her bra to the floor and he drizzled the chocolate over her breasts and abdomen. She laid back on the table. He followed the trail he created, cleaning her. He took a breast in his mouth, and she moaned as her back arched. As his mouth worked her flesh, his hands slid down to the button on her jeans.

He moved down her body, cleaning the mess he made. The soft, mewling sounds that slipped form her made him twitch in his pants. He dropped to his knees and slid her jeans off. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he reached up and dipped his fingers in the sauce. He trailed his finger from her belly button and lower. He glanced up and met her eyes as he skipped over her core and moved to her thighs. She whimpered his name and he smirked.

He moved and continued his path down her body. She laid back on the table. She reached up and grasped the opposite end, bracing herself. He loved the way she moved, whimpering, and begging for him. His lips, tongue, and teeth worked the soft flesh of her thighs. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and placed his lips on her core. She let out an inelegant string of curse words, and he smiled against her as he explored her folds. She hooked her ankles behind him and he groaned into her.

She tasted better than the chocolate.

His fingers slipped inside her, curling forward and stroking her in just the right spot as he sucked lightly her most sensitive spot. She called out his name as she came, her hips bucked against his face and he pulled back to watch her as she rode out her climax. He slipped his fingers from her and unhooked her legs from behind him before standing. She was nearly panting. "James, please, fuck me."

He undid his pants. She sat up and moved closer to him. Her legs wrapped around him and he guided himself into her. Her head fell back and she called out as he filled her. His mouth moved to her neck and he gently sucked on her pulse point. She was boneless in his arms, pliable, and willing. He climbed onto the table with her, her legs hooking over his hips and he thrust into her. He reached up and entwined their fingers. Her eyes met his, and he kissed her as he continued moving inside her.

He could tell she was close again. Her body tensed beneath him and she clung to him, moving her hips to meet his. He dropped his head slightly, his forehead resting on hers. Her face was twisted in pleasure and need. She was perfection and she loved him. He kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers briefly before she broke. He head falling back and his name in her voice at this moment was his favorite. Her body stilled for a moment at her climax, and he continued to thrust into her as her body pulsed around him. She melted beneath him satisfied, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling her lips to his hear. "James," she moaned is name before her tongue flicked out and teased his ear lobe. "I love you."

He came. It was unexpected, and he shouted in surprise. Her words took him over the edge and she gasped, then giggled as he moved erratically before allowing himself to rest on top of her after he filled her. He didn't want to move from her embrace. He buried his face in her neck. Her legs and arms still wrapped around him, holding him. It was heaven, and he could lie here for eternity and never feel like he missed out on anything.

Silence filled the room as they lay together on the dining room table. Chocolate and sopaipillas forgotten on the table beside them. It was a while before either of them found their voice again. James lifted his face and kissed her slowly, almost lazily, like they had all the time in the world. He pulled back after a long moment. "I'm all sticky." Shepard whispered, and James chuckled as he looked down between their bodies. Chocolate stained both of them.

"Let's get you cleaned up," James said pulling away from her, and loving the disappointed sound that left her as he stood. He held his hand out for her, and when she took it, he hauled her up and easily lifted her over his shoulder. She squealed, and laughed as he carried her to the bathroom.

They took their time with each other. They cleaned the dessert from their skin. The easy caresses stoked the fire between them. They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, the contrast between the stream of water and the temperature of their bodies caused them to steam as they moved together. Her hands pressed against the wall as he took her from behind. He held her hips tight, for a moment, he thought he'd leave a mark. Part of him wished he could. Mark her as his.

Later, they lay tangled together between the soft sheets in James' bed. Her body pressed against his and she rested, sated, with her head on his chest. His hand moved easily through her hair, and her hand traced lazy patterns around his belly button. Her hand moved lower, and danced through the trail of hair that led beneath the sheet. He cleared his throat, almost surprised he was reacting to her, already. She let her hand fall flat on his stomach before she could really start anything again. She turned her head and kissed his chest.

She let her head rest back down, and James sighed in the silence as he felt sleep tugging at his consciousness. He wanted to stay awake and stay in this moment. He felt the instant she slipped to sleep. Once she was out, Khan jumped up and curled in a ball at the foot of the bed. James sighed, content, and allowed himself to drift off with the knowledge that Aria would be there when he woke up. That was all he needed.

**The End . . . for now.**


End file.
